Talena 'Drogheda' of Wyvern Company
Talena is a Half-Orc Paladin Redeemer. She has become an adventurer to spread her belief that not all monstrous beings are inherently evil and they can be 'Redeemed'. She is played by Francis Burns Personality Talena adheres to a strict code of morality and discipline, taught to her by the paladonic order of Toma Thule and her mentor; a favoured paladin of Gerana. She seeks to spread divine justice, mediation and the teachings of her Goddess Gerana. She believes that being born a 'monster' doesn't make someone inherently evil and that those people are as capable of good deeds as the so called 'higher' races. Talena is committed to opposing evil, but does not fear questioning and creating her own path towared truth, justice and righteousness. She will try to at all times to tell the truth, help those in need and arbitrate conflicts. History Amongst the tribes and nations of Tasmarctya, there are many mercenary groups who operate outside of the strict Imperial laws of Grass-Loond. Talenas mother was a respected and powerful member of Wyvern company, famous in the region for its near perfect track record. However in 1680 the Nations of Tasmarctya, in an attempt to gain political favour with Empire, outlawed all mercenary groups. Forced into hiding and scavenging, the company united with an orc tribe for survival. During this time her mother became involved with one of the orc tribesmen and from their tryst she was born. A year after her brith, the nations lifted their restrictions on mercenary groups and Wyvern company were able to trade again. The hired warriors and the orc tribe parted ways; Talena grew up never knowing her father, bar the stories her mother told her and it was thought he was killed during a raid on the desert elves a few years later. As the half orc woman grew she spent much of her youth moving about with the mercenary company and learning the trade of war. In her tenth year the company came to her mother and said that they were losing work due to the regions distrust of orcs and their half breed offspring. Talenas mother was giving an ultimatum; abandon her child or leave the company. Talenas mother already had four other children, two younger and two older from different fathers. She had struggled to support the six of them on her pay and so she decided to give Talena up. However, she was not overly callous and negotiated with the company for her daughter to stay until a suitable home was located. Eventually she was given up to a temple of Toma Thule where she trained to become a paladin. Talena never saw her family again after that day. Four years she spent in apprenticeship to become a paladin and aid the church in seeking out those who would bring destruction and darkness to the world. During final initiation, Talena was presented with a test of martial ability against a captured goblin. Sick and injured the creature was no match for the youth and it quickly yielded and plead for mercy. As the young half orc was about to accept the yield, the orders leaders ordered her to kill the goblin. At first she refused, but she was bullied and cajoled into smiting it. Repulsed by the act, she fled from the temple and the order never to return. Over several months she made her way as far from the Toma Thule paladins as she could and finally found refuge in ancient dwarven mines deep beneath the Black Steel Mountains. Here she met a Duergar paladin who followed the teachings of the goddess Gerana. He taught Talena that not all creatures are necessarily born evil and that many can change if given the opportunity. When she completed her training she swore to fear and ignorance amongst the 'higher' races and protect those deemed 'monsterous' if they were willing to redeem themselves in Geranas eyes. Hearing of great many opportunities for her to fulfil her mission in the Tsar Loond city of Grey, she arrived shortly after a deadly Demon host had laid waste to it. As Talena began work, a great flame engulfed the city and then she fell unconscious. When she awoke, the half orc paladin found herself and several hundred other adventures in an unknown land; the keep of Grey mysteriously transplanted with them. Category:Player Characters